The Court of the Malfoys
by Unicorns Breathe Fire
Summary: The Malfoys own the whole of the United Kingdom and are trying to eliminate all the 'mudbloods'. In order to stop them, Hermione must sneak into the palace and win the hand of one Draco Malfoy. Will she get more than she bargained for? Eventual dramione. Reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review! On with the story!

It was a waste of time to argue with Ginny. Hermione knew that. But Hermione's need to always be right would not let her go along with the plan, and Ginny's stubborn streak forbade her from giving up. Anyway, it was for an important cause, one that Hermione held dear. It was the plan that her parents had given their lives to help create, but she could not bring herself to take part in it. Why? It involved her having to wear a dress. She had never worn a dress for the past seven years for just one reason; she hated them. They were incredibly pointless and there were no good points for them. However, the oh-so-brilliant plan the others had formulated required her to wear a dress.

This plan had been created exactly two years after her parent's death. They had been hung for entertainment value, outside the palace for everyone to see. She still had nightmares about it. Her parents lifeless, twitching bodies, ashen grey with rope tight around their necks. Sometimes she woke up screaming, tears streaming down her face as she clutched at thin air.

A loud noise broke her train of thought. She looked up sharply, wondering who would be in her room at this hour. It was Ginny. She had just deposited a large leather suitcase on the table beside Hermione's bed. Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at it and Ginny shrugged.

'Packing' she declared. Closing her eyes in frustration, Hermione sighed.

'And what will I be required to pack?' Hermione asked, although she was already well aware of the answer. 'Dresses. Lots and lots of dresses' Hermione threw her hands up in the air and walked out. 'Fine, you pack for me then' she hollered to Ginny, striding out into the street.

Immediately, she felt the weight of depression lying heaving on her shoulders. She would actually have to do this. She was going to sneak into the palace, pretending to be a princess. A pureblood princess at that. And then, as if that wasn't a hard enough task, she would have to win the competition to become the heir's wife. She was only 13 for goodness sake. She didn't want to be married to some stuck up douchebag of a prince that was partially responsible for everything bad happening in this kingdom. He would probably be a stuck up brat with his mind focused on pureblood superiority.

She was due to leave for the palace tomorrow. The end of the world. Although she wasn't so sure that that hadn't already happened. That was the reason that the order had formed. To protect the people against anything that the rulers could throw at us. Nothing could really be much worse than how they were living at the moment though. The Order of the Phoenix had been created two years before she had been born, when the new rulers had taken over and placed blood superiority laws all over the place, and taken away any 'mudblood' basic human rights.

By the time she had got back to the house from her walk, it was dark. Dinner time.

Over a meal of chicken and bread, she talked to Lupin about the finer points of their plan, like her parentage and which country she came from. It had to be plausible, and not raise any questions; that was, if she actually made it inside the palace. It was going to take some really convincing acting to make them believe that she was a pureblood princess. She was finally ready to go for it. Into the court of the Malfoys.

Thank you for reading! Please review! Thank you, love Unicorns Breathe Fire xxx


	2. Sorry!

Hi everyone! Sorry, I thought about this story and realised that I really had no idea where I was going with this story, so I won't attempt to throw something together for the sheer hell of it. If anyone else wants to take the story and continue with it, make it their own, please be my guest and give me review so I can read it!

Thanks, and sorry again,

Unicorns xxx


End file.
